


No more What Ifs

by Shellyb04



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyb04/pseuds/Shellyb04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight Season 5-6 AU: What if Clark didn't let Chloe go off with Jimmy?  How would a relationship between the two really go?  All the episodes happen, just with Chlark twist.  Through Crimson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a dumb little idea I had. I always wished that the CW had given Chlark a chance. I don't know that they necessarily belonged together, but it always seemed odd to me that they never really tried to have the two together. Most of these chapters fit into an episode of Season 5 or 6. Each section is labeled with the episode name.

Chapter 1: 

_Tomb_

Clark sat at the edge of Chloe's bed until long after her eyes had closed and her hand had loosened its steadfast grip.  His eyes watched over her and every once in a while, he'd stroke through her blonde locks.  He knew he should go talk to Lana, clear the air about everything with Lex and the hospital breakout, but he couldn't make himself leave her.  He would never abandon Chloe.  As Lana and Lex had been growing closer, so had he and Chloe.  She knew everything, things he'd never even told his mom or dad.

He knew he and Lana were in trouble. Their relationship was a joke.  In fact, lately it felt more like Lex and Lana versus Clark and Chloe.  Lana was right, they needed to figure things out.  Clark wasn't an idiot.  He knew that if it hadn't been for his dad's death he would have lost Lana long ago...just like Whitney would have if he hadn't lost his father.  Clark shook his head.  It seemed maybe Lana had a bit of an addiction to guys who needed her.  Maybe that's why her relationship with Jason Teague had been doomed.  He hadn't really needed her.  Well that and Jason was crazy, not to mention the whole Oedipal thing with his own mother.  That had been creepy.

But Lana was only happy in relationships where she was needed, where she was helping.  Those few months when Clark had been normal, they'd needed each other to help rebuild after the meteor shower.  Now, Lex was another in a long line of men who needed Lana.  Probably for the same reason Clark had always thought he needed her: to make him feel normal. 

Clark looked down at Chloe again and smiled.  She never made him feel normal, but she also never made him feel like a freak. She allowed him to be Clark.  That was Chloe's specialty.  She allowed Clark to be himself.  Even if he could've been honest with Lana, he wasn't sure that they would have ever reached that point.  But Chloe, even before she heard the word alien leave his lips, she'd accepted him.  She'd even still cared about him.  His mind flashed back to the doctor's words when Chloe had first been brought in, that keeping a secret could have driven her mad.  Clark didn't know what he would've done if his secret had driven Chloe insane.  He literally didn't know how he would function without her in his life.

Clark gently brushed his lips across Chloe's hand.  Someday, he was going to tell her how she made him feel.  Someday.

_*******_

_Hypnotic_

It was over, it was finally over. 

Clark kept repeating the phrase in his head.  It was finally over, no more lying to Lana, no more dealing with Lana's guilt trips because he couldn't tell her.  Part of him felt relieved.  This had been coming for a long time and now, now he just needed to deal with his feelings about it.  He had truly loved Lana, she was his one piece of normalcy and now that was all gone.  He'd ruined it, just like he'd ruined his father, just like he would ruin Chloe eventually.

"Hey, mopey head," Lois said as coming up the stairs to the loft.  "Lana bolted out of here pretty fast.  I would've thought you two would have taken at least an hour to finish 'making up,'" the woman implied, making quotation marks with her fingers.

"Not exactly.  I, uh, I told her my feelings had changed,"  Clark explained.

Lois eyes went wide as she tried to contain her surprise.  "So why did you lie, Clark?"

"I didn't."

"Oh please, Smallville, I've watched you pant after the girl almost since I met you.  I know you love her."

"I wasn't lying. I will always love Lana, but...I'm not in love with her.  Not anymore.  But that doesn't mean I liked hurting her, I just..."

"You had to do it," Lois said, finally catching on.

"Yeah, now I've just got to actually get over her.  For some reason, that's always been my stumbling block. "  Clark paced the length of the loft.

"Being in love with Lana has been your default setting.  Now, it's not there anymore and you have to figure out what your new setting should be. "  Lois walked over to the man and grabbed his shoulders.  "And newsflash, don't take too long about it.  My cousin and I are never afraid to kick your butt about the moping."

"I don't mope."

"Yes you do, Smallville.  Trust me on this.  I will give you a little bit of leeway on the moping this time, since this has sort of been a sucky year, but Clark, don't make Chloe and I pull out the karaoke machine.  You will regret it."

Clark smiled in spite of himself, "Thanks, Lois, I'll do my best."

"That's what I like to hear.  Now, I'm calling Chloe and we are all going to veg out with ice cream and your choice of movie."

"Shouldn't you be doing that with Lana?  After all, I did break-up with her."

"Ah true, so Chloe will be on Lana duty and I'll Kent sit for the night.  Now, go pick your movie, I'll get the ice cream," Lois ordered marching Clark down the stairs and out into the evening.

******

_Fade_

Clark felt as if he'd been slapped with something.  All he'd done was try to warn her about Lex.  Lex, you know, the guy she didn't trust last summer.  But no, of course he was the bad guy now. 

He wanted to call someone to complain, but between Chloe, Lois, and his mom, everyone had agreed that it was Lana's choice.  He had to back off.  It just didn't make sense.  He'd been taking his time putting everything together in his life so he could ask Chloe out.  He'd even decided to do it and then, he'd found out Lionel knew his secret.  He'd decided to wait so he wouldn't put Chloe into even more danger.  Plus, he'd wanted to talk to Lana about it.  Well, why should he have bothered?  Apparently, her dating his ex-best friend was okay, so why should Lana care if he dated Chloe. 

Lana had stomped out of the loft and Clark had found himself wishing Chloe or Lois was there. Granted Lois would only punch him in the arm and tell him to get over it.  They weren't together and he had to get use to it. 

Chloe would tell him that he'd still be with Lana if he'd only been honest.  But Chloe didn't know. She didn't realize that Clark simply been to chicken to break it off with Lana for awhile.  On his side, it had less to do with his secret and more to do with his changing feelings toward both Lana and Chloe.  Ever since she'd been possessed by that ghost, Clark had found himself more and more protective of the little blonde.  He'd played her boy Friday whenever she'd asked and he'd listened specifically for her cries.  Lana was winding herself into the Luthor web.  And even though Clark cared about her, he had to stand back and let her.

Clark wished his dad was there.  While all the women in his life were telling him to let Lana make her own mistakes, his dad would have understood. He probably still would have had the same advice, but he'd have probably had his own talk with Lex.  Clark smiled at the thought of his dad's reaction.

His thoughts were cut off as his phone rang.  His mom was sending him out for groceries and she specifically told him to take the truck.  Oh well, he could use the scenic drive.

*******

_Vessel_

She'd kissed him.  Chloe Sullivan had just kissed Clark Kent.  As he ran, he replayed the kiss in his mind.  If this hadn't been the absolute worst day on Earth, Clark would never have left her there. Some small part of him wanted to turn around and kiss the woman some more.  If she kissed him, didn't that mean that she wanted him too.  Did that mean that she would be with him, if she asked? 

Not now, Kent, focus.  Gotta deal with Lex first.  Then talk to Chloe, hopefully followed by more kissing.  That was a list of chores he could definitely do.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we start the good part.

Chapter 2

_Zod_

After he'd escaped the Phantom Zone and took out Zod, he started checking on his loved ones.  He'd saved Chloe for last, hoping they could pick up where they'd left off when he'd gone to...save the world. 

"Clark,"  the petite blonde threw her arms around him.  "Oh my God, I thought you were dead."

"Hi," Clark pulled Chloe to him, "Um, so did I, for awhile there."

"What happened? Where did you go?" the reporter asked, pulling back slightly.

"A place I never want to go again."  Clark searched Chloe's face for signs of hurt or pain, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Chloe smiled brightly, "Everything's great now that you're here."  The two hugged again and Clark decided it was now or never.

"Um, Chloe," He pulled back, "Before I left, there was this moment that we-

"Oh, you mean when I laid one on you?"  Chloe smiled brightly at him, "Don't worry about it, Clark. It was the end of the world. It's not like I'm expecting us to hook up."

Clark's face fell a little, but he tried to cover it.  "Oh,  well I sort of wa--"

"Hey, Bright Eyes," a new voice spoke up.

Chloe turned away, "Hey."

"Oh," he glanced between the two, "bad time?"

"No, I was just-"

"Actually, yes," Clark interrupted. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

Chloe gave Clark a quizzical look before introducing the two, "Clark Kent, Jimmy Olsen."

Jimmy took the tall man's hand, "Actually, it's uh, it's James."

"Since when?" Chloe asked teasingly.

"Since nowish?  Listen, I'm gonna get some dinner at the vending machine.  Care to join me, Bright eyes?"

"James, Chloe'll catch up," Clark said, impatiently, "I need to finish talking to her first, privately."

"Oh, yeah sure," the man looked embarrassed.  "I'll see you later, Bright Eyes, CK."  And he was gone.

Chloe found herself imitating her cousin and punching Clark's arm.  "What'd you do that for?  He's sweet." The woman smiled toward the door the photographer has just exited through.  Clark found himself frowning.  This was not the way he'd envisioned this going.  He suddenly knew with startling clarity, this was it, his choice.  If he didn't do something about his feelings for Chloe now, they would just fade back into their friendship.  They'd be best friends forever, but Clark knew he would always harbor a what if.  He was tired of what ifs.

"I did that because we weren't done talking."  People kept bumping and jostling all around the pair as Clark spoke, "But not here," he wrapped his arms around Chloe and sped to the roof.  "Much better."

"For what?" Chloe said, already annoyed at missing what could have been a very promising first date with Jimmy.

"You may not have been expecting anything when you kissed me, but Chloe, for the first time in quite a while, I felt hopeful.  I've been debating about asking you out almost since Lana and I broke up.  I feel something for you, Chloe.  You're my best friend and part of me doesn't want to ever put that at risk.  But you're also one of the most important people in my life, I love being around you.  You put up with my whining and brooding, as Lois calls it.  You've always been there for me.  And I realized when...when the whole ghost thing happened, I realized that if I lost you, I'd be lost. "

Chloe started to interject and Clark put a finger on her lips.

"Just please let me finish.  There's always been a spark between us, but something always comes up.  One of us always seems to run.  Not this time.  I care about you, I love you, and if you'll let me, I'd like to see about falling in love with you.  I know that the thought of all this scares you.  It terrifies me," Clark caressed her face.  "And if you say no, it's forgotten.  I'll never bring it up again.  But Chloe, I think we could do well together.  I'm not saying that life will be perfect and I will never be stupid, but I think we could be happy."  Clark scanned Chloe's shocked face before continuing.  "I'll be at the farm, whenever you decide what you want.  But I do want one thing first, if that's okay."

Chloe nodded hesitantly and Clark quickly swept her up into a kiss. There was definitely a spark alright, and more than a little passion, but most of all there was an overwhelming sense of tenderness. 

Clark pulled back, leaving Chloe in a daze.  "I'll see you later.  Enjoy your dinner with James."  And with a whoosh, the farm boy was heading back to Smallville.

******

Three and a half hours later, a little red car pulled up the Kent house.  Chloe looked around in surprise at the devastation in the barn. 

"You should've seen it three hours ago," Clark said from where he was fixing the loft railing.  "I've had to pace myself.  For some reason, I've been a bit anxious," Clark said with a slight blush.

"Oh really," Chloe said teasingly, making her way up the stairs.  "I wonder why in the world you'd feel anxious?  Care to tell me, ya know, your best friend?"

"Well, there's this girl and I sort of asked her to be more than my friend.  Although once I got back to the farm, I realized I hadn't actually elaborated on what I meant and I left her to go on a sort of date with another guy, who I was kind of rude to.  I really wanted to kick myself," Clark smiled at her ruefully.

"Lucky for you, I know this girl pretty well.  She understood you." The two made their way next to the couch and Chloe sat down.  Clark faced her by his desk.

"Chloe," Clark said after a few moments of silence, "whatever it is you say, I'll understand.  I'm still Clark, whether that means Clark your best friend, or Clark your boyfriend."

"Clark my boyfriend.  That sounds odd, doesn't it?" Chloe laughed nervously.

"I sort of like it," Clark shrugged, nerves still present. 

"Well, if you'd stuck around for the five minutes it took my brain to restart after you'd kissed me, I would've thrown myself into your arms and never let go."

Clark grinned and started to join Chloe on the couch, "Really?"

"Hold up there, Speedy.  I said if.  But because you left, I had a lot of time to think on my way down here."

Clark's grin fell.

"And I really do want to be with you , Clark." 

The man smiled again, beginning to feel like a yo-yo.

"But, I also want to preserve our friendship, just in case this blows up in our face, okay?"

"Okay, why do I have a feeling you've already figured out how to do that?"

"Because you know me very well.  There's also the Lana issue.  She's one of my best friends and I don't know how she'd take this, plus, I'm still going to be a little touchy on the issue of you and Lana for a very long time." Chloe took a breath.  "So ground rules.  Rule number one: Honesty.  If either one of us ever feels like this isn't working out, we tell the other.  For example, if you suddenly realize that this is just a Lana rebound.  Tell me, I want out of that."

"Or if you realize you'd rather be with someone like Jimmy rather than a complicated alien with no end of secrets."

"Deal.  Rule two, we keep this between us for at least the first month.  I still have to live with Lana and she's one of my best friends. "

"One exception, we tell Mom."

"Okay, Mrs. Kent can know.  But if this blows up, I don't want you dodging Lois or Lana.  And I don' t want Lex to have more baggage on you.  Can you deal with that?"

"I guess.  Although it's kind of hard to date in a town like Smallville without people finding out."

"We'll make do.  Finally the last rule, I want to take things slow. We talked about you and Lana's problems in the..." Chloe cleared her throat, "in the bedroom department, so part of that is to acclimate you in case we ever decide to go there.  But the other part is the friendship thing.  If we realize early on this isn't working, but we've been physical the whole time, it'll tear us apart."

"So we go slowly.  I have no problem with that, Chloe.  As long as going slowly doesn't prevent us kissing every now and again," Clark teased, settling himself next to Chloe.

"I suppose I could be okay with that." 

Clark leaned toward Chloe, intent on catching her lips to seal the deal, but she pulled back.

"However,  a girl doesn't kiss before the first date.  And the Spring Formal doesn't count, you left," Chloe said as Clark opened his mouth to protest.

"Would a movie night with just the two of us count?"

"It would, but I have a cousin in the hospital I need to go see," Chloe smiled at him as she stood up.  "Maybe tomorrow night?"

"My mom will be headed back to Topeka by then," Clark said softly, as he stood pulling Chloe to him.  "Want to at least have some pie?  So we can tell Mom tonight, together."

Chloe studied his face. "This is really important to you, isn't it?"

Clark nodded.

"Then pie it is."

The tall man wrapped an arm around his new girlfriend as they exited the loft.  Martha Kent watched from the back door as the blonde head snuggled into Clark's side.  It appeared that today wasn't going to be full of bad news after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Sneeze_

After he put the fire out, Clark snuck out of the warehouse and supersped as far as he could.  With only two stops, he made it home in under an hour.  His mouth watered at the smell of the homemade chicken soup his mother had made.

"Mom, that smells great."

"Hey honey, is Lex okay?"

Clark nodded.

"Good, then you need to be on the sofa, resting." 

Clark opened his mouth to protest.

"Now, Clark." 

Clark obeyed and soon was devouring Martha's soup.  He'd just finished when Chloe came in.

"Clark Kent, don't you ever do that to me again," the little blonde stood in front of him, arms crossed and anger evident on her face.  "This is a relationship. You can't just order me not go somewhere with you because you can't guarantee I'll be okay."

"Chloe, I just wanted--"

"No, I'll give you this time because Lex was involved.  But guaranteeing my safety is not your job.  I don't care how strong and powerful you are.  I am an independent woman.  Is that clear?"

Clark looked into his girlfriend's face. He quickly thought back over the number of close calls she'd had and how she'd taken care of herself.

"Yes, dear," he finally said with a smile.  "I'll try to remember."

Chloe looked appeased and sat down, snuggling into his side.  "Good."

"I can't promise I'll stop trying to protect you."

"Nor would I expect you too.  I just want it understood that I'm not waiting in a tower for you to come save me.  I've got my own dragons to slay. "

"I know." Clark kissed the top of her head.  "Now, Mom told me something about vegging out on the couch and getting to watch movies when you're sick.  Care to show me how it's done?"

"I think that can be arranged," Chloe said.  "Although most girls stick with chick flicks when sick, not Die Hard."

Clark shrugged.  "Believe or not, Mom picked up the movie."  He smiled lost in thought, "It was Dad's favorite."

"Really?  Clark, you know if you ever need, or just want to talk about him, I'm here for you."

"I know."  Clark paused the movie.  "Would it bother you if I told you I talk to Lois about him sometimes?"

"Should it?"

"I don't think so, but Lana got all weird about it.  She thought it was just another part of myself I was hiding.  It's just Lois knew him better than most people."

"And sometimes it's nice to talk to someone who knew in a more fatherly way than your mom."

Clark grinned at her, "Exactly.  Thanks, Chlo."

"For what?"

"Not being mad about it...or about the stuff in Metropolis."

"Well, I have no reason to be mad about Lois, and you look so pitifully sick that I can forgive you for Metropolis," Chloe said, patting his cheek.  "Also, I owe you an apology.  I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the whole cohabitation thing.  I wanted to, especially since we're together.  But I sort of felt like I was betraying Lana to tell you and..."

"Chloe, it's okay.  Until you're ready to tell her about us, you'll probably hear lots of gossip I'm not suppose to know."  Clark thought about it.  "Actually, I hope she keeps talking to you afterward too.  She's going to need someone when Lex gets overbearing."  He looked sadly at Chloe.  "I wish you had someone like that too."

"I almost did.  Jimmy is really curious about the way we were together.  He told me I could talk to him, but...it seemed like that would be more awkward than helpful.  After all, he never even called me after that first time," Chloe said absently.

Clark leaned forward, "What first time, Chloe?"

"Oh and there goes the serious voice."  Chloe sighed, "We were probably going to have this awkward talk at some point in the future weren't we?  Okay, first promise: no killing, maiming or scaring."

"I promise on the first two," Clark said.

"That'll have to be good enough.  Jimmy was an intern at the Planet the summer I had the column.  Things...they went too fast.  It was no one's fault, but it also wasn't very good.  Which is why I want this time to be slow, I want this to be right."

"So do I," Clark assured her, "And I have no right to say anything.  My first time was with Lana, but well, you know how that all turned out.  I'm completely okay with slow." Clark pressed his lips against Chloe's.  "See nice and slow," he murmured before leisurely taking her lips again.

"Well, someone's feeling better," Chloe teased before going back in for another kiss.  Rather quickly they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Oh, don't mind me," Mrs. Kent said, "I'm just doing the dishes."

Clark rolled his eyes as Chloe laughed.  "I really need to take you out somewhere.  I've been so busy trying to help clear the rubble that I--"

"Clark, what you've been doing is more important than a few measly dates."

"Well, I'm going to make it up to you.  As soon as I'm better: you, me, and the lake.  Sound like fun?"

"I could make time for that." Chloe said coquettishly.

********

_Wither_

"So how was Jimmy?" Clark asked as Chloe made her way into the loft.

"He's good.  Doctor says he's going to make a full recovery."

Clark nodded, but was clearly annoyed about something.

"What's wrong?"

"Were you ever going to tell me about going to make out point with him?"

"Clark, it was just supposed to be a stakeout."  Chloe shrugged.  "How was I suppose to know that Jimmy was going to ask me to get back together?"

"He did what?" Clark's voice went flat.  "What uh," he cleared his throat, "what did you say?"

"I told him that I wasn't ready to throw myself back into what we had.  That it was special, but I'd moved on."

"In other words, you didn't tell him you were unavailable," Clark shook his head and looked into Chloe's eyes. "I thought that this, us, was what you wanted?"

"It is," Chloe reassured him, bringing her hand to his cheek.  "I'm exceedingly happy when I'm with you, Clark.  It's just, we both know, this is really complicated."

"Yeah, but why do we have to keep lying?  This is already serious for me.  I'm not just playing.  I'm falling for you, Chloe Sullivan, and I want to be able to shout it to the world." Clark pulled his girlfriend into a hug.  "I want to take you to the Talon and kiss you when you leave for work.  I want to not have to superspeed away from you when Lois comes into the apartment."

"I know.  I want that too.  Soon, okay?  I just...I need a little bit more time.  I'm acclimating to new situations.  I promise, I'll be ready soon, okay?"

Clark leaned down and pressed his lips to Chloe's.  "I missed you today."

"I saw you a ton of times."

"I know, but like I said, I couldn't do this at any of them."  Clark leaned back down and brushed his lips over the blonde's again.

"Well then, I guess you have quite a bit to make up for."

"That I do," Clark assured her, pulling her to the couch.  "And I intend to do so for at least the next half hour."

Chloe didn't answer as her lips were already occupied.

*******

_Reunion_

Clark settled into the chair next to Chloe's desk in the Daily Planet basement as he watched his girl work.  She didn't even glance up at him from where she was furiously typing her next article for the Planet.  Clark found himself admiring the way the light streaming in from the windows set off her golden hair. 

"So, Lois told me she was going to find you a date," Clark said, once the reporter had saved and sent her article.

"Yeah, she may have mentioned it to me.  Apparently, Oliver has this big alumni party with a bunch of rich guys he went to school with.  She told me she'd find me my very own billionaire so that way she, Lana, and I would all have one."  She rolled her eyes.

"And what did you say to that?"

"I told her I wasn't interested.  That I was seeing someone."

Clark's eyes lit up.  "Oh you did?"

"Yeah, she assumed I meant Jimmy Olsen."  Chloe bit her lip and looked up at Clark guiltily, "I didn't exactly correct her."

"Chloe," Clark narrowed his eyes.  "This isn't fair to anyone.  How can any relationship have a real shot if you're not willing to bring it into the light." 

"I know, but right now, this is just ours.  It's our little secret.  No one else can touch it.  Not Lex, not Lionel, not Lana, it's just ours."

"Oh because we don't have enough secrets.  That's part of what makes me so happy about being with you.  We have a completely honest relationship. You know all my secrets. I don't have to hide.  I thought you felt the same way."

"I'm not hiding from you, Clark," Chloe said gently, "I promise that.  And you're right.  I'll tell Lois the truth soon. But," Chloe turned back to business mode, "first we need to talk about this." 

When Clark left the Planet to go talk to Oliver Queen about borrowing some satellite images, Chloe stared blankly at her computer.  She did want a real chance with Clark, but she knew there were three big things holding her back.

First there was the Lana situation.  She wasn't sure how long it would take before she could trust that Clark was with her because he wanted her and not because she was some consolation prize to Lana Lang.  Secondly, there was Lionel Luthor.  He was already manipulating her, if he found out about her relationship with Clark, it would give him another string to pull.  Finally there was Lex.  Chloe was actually frightened of what he might do to her if he realized how much she knew about Clark, Dr. Fine, and all the other things that happened on Dark Thursday.  There was a chance he really would try to stick her in Belle Reeve and never let her go if he thought it would give him the answers he needed.

But then there was Clark.  He wanted so badly for this to work and so did she.  He hated having secrets and he was right.  There already were too many of them in their relationship.  She closed her eyes and imagined the look on everyone's face when they came clean.  Jimmy would be hurt, but she'd been clear with him.  Lois would be surprised and protective.  Lana...she had no idea how Lana would actually react. 

There was a time when she would have known without a doubt what Lana would say or feel, but that was pre-Lex.  Since she'd gotten closer to him, Lana had closed herself off to her old friend more and more.  Chloe knew part of that had to do with her continued friendship with Clark.  Lana could never understand that Chloe hadn't stayed friends with him because of her, then, unrequited feelings. All Chloe really wanted was for Clark to be happy, and she wanted the same thing for Lana.  Unfortunately, it seemed like all they'd done once Clark's power had been restored was make each other miserable. 

She shook her head to clear it.  The basement of the Daily Planet was not the place for contemplation.  That's what Clark's barn was for.  Instead she rolled up her metaphorical sleeves and went to work on researching whether or not more craters had impacted from the Phantom Zone.

********

When she brought the pictures by that night, she hadn't been expecting to see the Oliver Queen.  Lois hadn't always had the best taste in me, but she'd definitely done well this time.  Chloe smiled over at Clark as he studied the pictures she'd brought with her.  She hadn't done too badly either though.  Clark felt her looking at him and glanced up smiling at Chloe's grin.

"What's the smile for?"

"Just thinking that I think my taste in men is definitely better than Lois'."  She leaned over and planted a quick peck on Clark's cheek.

"I dunno, there was Ian and Justin Gaines and Sean Kelvin, not to mention Jimmy Olsen.  And you did have a crush on that stupid quarterback our senior year," Clark smirked at Chloe.

"Yeah, that quarterback was definitely my low point.  Lois always said he was such a nerd."

Clark laughed.  Chloe's expression turned serious.  It was now or never.

"Clark, I think I'm ready to start telling people.  With a few conditions."

"Of course." Clark looked at her expectantly.

"I want to tell Lana and Lois before we go public everywhere.  I need to figure out how to phrase things to both of them first."

"That's fair.  Although personally, I think Lois walking into find us together on the couch would be perfect."

"Yes, but she would also try to kill you for leading on her baby cousin.  Which would lead to a broken fist or you having to fake pain."

Clark grimaced, "True."

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long.  I still have some hang-ups, but...if we don't take a chance, this will never feel real."

Clark pulled Chloe into his lap. "I know.  And I'm was never angry about it.  Just frustrated that I couldn't take you out." 

Chloe moved to straddle Clark and began kissing his neck.

"Chloe," Clark said, huskily.  "I have to...I need to study these pictures."

"They'll still be there in a little while, won't they?  Everyone needs a break once in a while, Clark."

And Clark couldn't find it in himself to argue with that.  He brought their lips together in a heated kiss and then his hands found their way under Chloe's blouse.  She moaned as he pressed his warm hands against her bare skin. 

"You're right," he whispered, "this is just what I needed."

"I always know," she gasped back.   They continued for a few minutes before Clark pushed Chloe away and sped across the room to put out the small fire his eyes had caused.

He looked down embarrassed.

"It's okay, Clark.  We'll just have to keep doing that until you can control it."

"I think that's the kind of practice I could enjoy," Clark laughed before returning to the couch.  "But I think that's all the practice I can take for one night.  Otherwise I might be building a new barn."

Chloe laughed.  "Well I'll just leave you to your pictures then.  Goodnight, Clark."

"Night, babe."  Clark said absently, already absorbed in trying to figure out where Raya could be again.

Chloe couldn't help but smile as she headed to her car.  In that moment, she didn't have to care about Lois, Lana, or any Luthor.  The teenager inside was too busy squealing about her boyfriend's casual endearment to care and the woman on the outside was glad that this was finally beginning to feel real.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

_Fallout_

Chloe rushed into the barn loft and threw her arms around Clark.

"I'm so sorry about Raya.  She seemed really special."

Clark clutched her back.  "She was.  She liked you, ya know.  She said you showed great spirit."

After a few moments, they both pulled back from the hug.

"Now, you told me you needed to talk to me."

Clark took Chloe's hands and pulled her down to the couch.

"Raya and I had the chance to talk a lot while she was here.  She was disappointed in me for not beginning my training at the fortress. The training my father wanted me to have."

"Did you explain to her about everything he did to you?"

"She told me that pain was part of everyone's journey.  Chloe, the way Raya talked about him.  I know now that I had it all wrong.  I was never meant to rule the world, but to save it.  Raya told me how to recharge the fortress.  As she lay dying in my arms, she begged me to begin my training."

Chloe's brow furrowed in confusion as she pulled her hands away.

"I'm going to go, Chlo.  Just as soon as we catch all the Phantoms and send them back or destroy them, I'm going to go back to the fortress."

Tears filled Chloe's eyes, "I thought this was a relationship, Clark.  I thought that meant we'd make decisions together, not that you would just run off and leave because it's what your father wanted.  You've never listened to him before, why now?  Just because Raya said that you should?"  The tears began to trickle down Chloe's cheeks. "Now that you and I are happy and getting ready to tell everyone about it, suddenly you have to run.  Are you sure this is because of Jor-El and not because you're scared?"

"Chloe," Clark's face took on an apologetic expression, "this has nothing to do with us.  I need to do this.  I could finally understand why I'm here, what my purpose is.  Isn't that what you've always said I should do? "  Clark stood and paced to the other end of the loft.  "This is something I have to do.  Would you really try to make me stay?"

"Never, but it would have been nice to be consulted on my opinion before you decided."  Chloe looked down at the ground as she continued, "What about us?  Do you even know how long you'll be gone?"

"I don't know, Chlo.  That's why I'm talking to you now.  I'm not leaving for awhile, so we have some time.  I just...I don't know that it would be fair to ask you to wait for me."

"Especially if it takes years," Chloe said, finally beginning to understand.  "I don't have any answers, Clark.  At least not right now.  But I do know one thing, I'm not ready to give you up.  So even if I only have you until you go to the Fortress, I'll take it.  Whatever time I have left with you, I'll enjoy it, if that's okay with you."  She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back.

"Of course," Clark said tightening his hold on her just slightly.  "Thank you."

"For what?"  Chloe asked, as she pulled back and began wiping her eyes.

"For understanding.  Not many women would."

"Well, when you're dating an alien, I guess you have to make a few allowances, especially if he's one that's been sent here to save the world."

They both smiled bitter sweetly. 

"For now," Chloe said, "let's just take us one day at a time."

******

_Rage_

As they finished setting the table for dinner, Clark leaned down and stole a quick kiss.

"Clark," Chloe said, eyes bright and shocked, "Lois could be back at any second."

"I know.  Chloe, can we tell people today?  Not everyone, I know you want to talk to Lana first, but the people here, they're important."

Chloe hesitated

" I just don't want to have to hide one of the things I'm most thankful for today of all days," Clark said imploringly.  "If you say no, I'll understand.  Especially with the whole Jor-El thing hanging over our heads."

Chloe looked up at the man she'd fallen in love with a long time ago.  When he was gone, she was going to cling to this moment.  But, with Lana's pregnancy, Chloe had no idea when she could actually tell Lana about her and Clark.  It felt petty to tell her when she was clearly having so much trouble dealing with everything with Lex.  But didn't Chloe and Clark deserve to be happy in front of their family and friends.

"If we stress that we want to keep it to ourselves until we can tell Lana, then," Chloe smiled brightly, "then yes."

Clark grinned, "Then I know exactly when to do it."

When Clark set the turkey on the table, he gave a speech about the Kent tradition of stating what you're most thankful for.

"I'm most thankful for my mom and dad, whose faith in me taught me to have faith in myself."  He glanced toward Chloe who nodded.  "I am also equally thankful for Chloe and the relationship she has gifted me with.  She's been my friend, confidant, and now, I'm happy to say my partner."  He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his girlfriend's smiling lips.

"Here, here," Martha said loudly.  There was a smattering of applause from the table.

"Let's eat."

"And how long has this been going on, cuz?" Lois asked once the shock had worn off and food had been passed.

"Since Dark Thursday," Chloe said, reaching over to squeeze Clark's hand.

"Then why are we just hearing about it now, Ms. Sullivan?" Lionel asked, "I would've thought joyous news like this should be yelled from the rooftops."

"I wanted to keep it quiet for awhile.  Actually, we'd like all of you to keep it yourselves for a bit longer.  I'm afraid Clark and I still need to find a way to explain to Lana about our change in relationship status.  We can't ever seem to find the right time."  Chloe explained, "I keep opening my mouth to tell her and something else stands in the way."

"So, we're relying on you all to keep it quiet," Clark stared pointedly at Lois.

"Hey, no worries here, Smallville.  The last thing I'm going to do is blab to Lana about Chloe.  Ever since I started dating Ollie, I have sunk very low on the list of people she wants to talk to."  Lois turned back to her cousin, "So when you said you were seeing someone, why didn't you clarify you meant the farm boy over here instead of Jimmy?"

"I just wasn't ready yet.  But I've been wanting to tell you for awhile. Things have just been crazy busy."

"Don't I know it," Lois agreed.

"Congratulations, Clark.  I know you'll take really good care of her," Oliver said.  "I'm grateful for forgiving women myself," he turned to Lois. "So you never did finish telling me that story about your father, the tank, and prom night?"

Lois quickly launched into the tale and Clark mouthed a silent thank you to Oliver who returned a slight nod while he appeared enraptured in Lois' story. 

Clark looked around at the table. His mom and Lionel couldn't stop smiling at each other, Lois and Oliver were enraptured in each other, and he finally turned his eyes to Chloe.  Her smile was radiant and Clark felt happy all over.  No matter how much he missed his dad, he knew he'd always treasure this moment.  He placed a happy kiss on Chloe's cheek before continuing to dig into his mom's food.

********

_Subterranean_

"Clark, I ordered-" Chloe's words cut off as she saw Lana leaving the Kent barn.  "Lana!"

The brunette looked up, surprised, "Chloe, hey."  She turned toward her best friend, "I didn't see your car," she explained.

" Clark, uh drove me over," Chloe said, glancing toward the barn as Clark exited and made his way to her side.

"Oh, well, I was just headed back to the mansion.  Wanna come along?" Lana flashed a bright smile. "It feels like it's been forever since we've had a girls' night."

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you, but every time I come by, Lex tells me you're somewhere else."  Chloe smiled nervously, "But if you're not in too big of a hurry this is actually the perfect time."

"I dunno," Lana looked toward Clark, "I get the feeling I'm not really welcome here."

Clark rolled his eyes.

"Lana, please.  It won't take long, I promise.  Just come sit on the porch for a minute."

Lana hesitantly acquiesced to her friend and headed toward the porch.  Clark leaned down to whisper to his girlfriend.

"Are you sure you wanna do this now?"

"It's time, Clark.  If Jimmy asks me out one more time, I'm going to throttle him.  He actually dropped my name to get an interview with Lex the other day."'

Clark laughed, "Okay, for the good of Jimmy."  He glanced toward the waiting woman, "But do I need to be there?"

Chloe looked exasperatedly at Clark.  "Seriously?  Yes you do.  I sat through Thanksgiving with Lionel, you can take these few minutes of awkwardness."

The couple followed Lana up to the porch and Chloe quickly settled down into the porch swing while Clark sat on the railing.

"Lana, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you--"

Lana glared daggers at Clark, "Does he have to be here for this?"

"Yes, yes he does," Chloe shook her head at the two of them.  "Because it involves him.  Lana, Clark and I are together.  We have been for a few months."

Lana's jaw dropped open and her eyes darted back and forth between the two.  Then she began to laugh.

"Oh, very funny, Chloe.  You almost had me there."

"Lana," Clark said defensively, "it's not a joke.  We kept it quiet for the first couple of months, but during Thanksgiving, we told Lois and Lionel, asking them to keep it to themselves.  We wanted to be the ones to tell you."

The amusement on Lana's face disappeared, "so what have you two just been laughing behind your back at me?  Chloe, I told you things in confidence, things that," Lana's hand rested on her stomach for a moment.

"And I have kept those to myself, including anything having to do with Lex."

"She really has," Clark said, backing up his girlfriend.  "I found out you were living with Lex when you told me, not before."

Lana visibly relaxed, "You don't tell Clark what we talk about?"

Chloe laughed, "No.  That's girl talk and Clark is never invited." 

Lana looked between the two, "I'm not going to say that this doesn't hurt.  I feel like I've lost my best friend."

"Lana, no.  Clark and I being together, it doesn't have to affect my relationship with you.  I know that there aren't any double dates in our future, but somehow, I'm okay with that."  Chloe said, "I promise to keep anything we talk about between us, unless you tell me otherwise."

Lana smiled faintly.

"I'm going to leave you two to talk," Clark leaned over and dropped a quick kiss to Chloe's lips before turning to go inside.

"Oh, Clark, I ordered dinner, if you want to go pick it up."

Clark smiled, "yes, dear," and headed for the truck.  Once Clark had faded from sight, Chloe turned back to Lana, whose face had gone stony.

"I just need to know two things.  How long did you wait before throwing yourself at him?"

"We kissed on Dark Thursday...and it changed everything," Chloe said, calmly.  She knew Lana would save her anger for when the two were alone. 

"And how long do you really think it will last?  We both know Clark will always love me. I don't want you to get hurt Chloe, but you're setting yourself up for a pretty big fall."

"That's part of why I made him wait so long to tell people-"

"You made him wait?"

"Yeah, he wanted to shout it from the Daily Planet rooftop," Chloe smiled, "But I made him wait because I needed to know he wasn't going to turn around and change his mind or use this as a rebound off of you. He and I have our own relationship and it's not perfect, but no relationship is.  We fight about stupid things, but one of the stupid things is that he hates not being honest about his feelings.  Say what you want to about his secrets with you, he never hid his feelings, not really."

"He told me he didn't love me anymore."

"And maybe he actually isn't in love with you anymore.  Lana, you're my best friend and it's killed me not to tell you about this, but I hope you can understand why."

Lana nodded slowly, "Yeah, I can." She smiled, "I hope you two get to be happy together.  You deserve it, Chloe.  Even if he doesn't."  And with that parting shot, Lana was gone.

Chloe let out a sigh as the Luthor car exited the farm.  She felt a weight drop off her shoulders.  It was done, Lana knew.  Within minutes of Lana leaving, Clark's truck was pulling back into the farm.  He got out carrying a fresh large pizza from Chloe's favorite pizza place in Metropolis.  (Oh how she loved super speed.) 

"Okay, so now that Lana knows," Clark said snuggling up to his girlfriend on the porch, "how about we go on a real date tomorrow night?  Like to an actual restaurant in Metropolis."

"I dunno," Chloe teased, "I've grown pretty comfy with these staying in dates."

"Too bad.  I get to show you off."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

_Hydro_

Chloe rolled her eyes as she hefted Linda Lakes files and took them to the copy room. Surely the woman had other flunkies to do her biding.  She'd barely started when she heard someone enter the room.  She whirled around to see none other than Lana Lang.

"Hey, Lana, " she smiled nervously.  This was the first time they'd really spoken since she'd told Lana about her and Clark's relationship.

"Chloe," Lana's smile was friendly and Chloe felt herself relax.  "Did you mean what you said about not telling Clark what we talk about?"

"Of course," Chloe assured.

"So you haven't mentioned the--" Lana's hand hovered over her stomach.

"No, I would never do that to you. Or to him."

"Thank you."

"So what brings you out tonight?  It's a bit far from the mansion," Chloe teased.

"Lex proposed," Lana blurted.

Chloe felt her eyes go wide, "and you said?"

"Nothing.  I'm still thinking about it."

"What's stopping you?" Chloe asked. 

"What do you think?" Lana asked, "It's all so complicated now."

"Clark," Chloe said with an understanding nod.

"Just forget for a moment what I am to Clark.  Right now, I'm just your best friend who really wants to help you."

"It's just, when I was with Clark, I wouldn't have hesitated for a second," Lana struggled to find the words, "but I don't know what it is, I'm just, I'm not sure."

"Lana, you know I don't have an unbiased opinion here, but you and Clark have got to stop pretending that  your past doesn't matter," Chloe led the girl from the room.  "Just because he and I are together doesn't mean everything about your past relationship has faded away.  If you need, or want, to talk to him, you should.  Don't go into this thing with regrets.  It wouldn't be fair to anyone."

Lana left soon after and Chloe returned to her work, never noticing the ominous bubbles coming from the water cooler.

+++++

Clark noticed Chloe hide the paper behind her back as he entered the Talon the next morning.

"Hey, babe," he kissed his girlfriend before turning to order his coffee.  The waitress nodded at him, beginning to make his usual.  "What's going on?"

Chloe looked nervous before coming to a decision. "I can't let you read about this in the paper.  Clark, Lex proposed to Lana."

Clark's eyes widened, "Wow, that was fast." He took the paper Chloe offered.  "But this says it's because of me, that's not true," he glanced toward his girlfriend, "is it?"

"I think...you should ask Lana that."

"Chloe, you know I'm not still...Chloe, I'm really happy with you."

"I know, but...maybe both of you need to talk about this.  At the very least, Lana may need some closure."  Chloe swallowed hard, "I know that you might need that too."  Her voice was thick with emotion.

"Chloe," he tilted her chin up so he could meet her eyes, "the only reason I'm concerned about this is once Lana marries him, there's no coming back from it.  You know what kind of man he is."

Chloe nodded. 

"I'm going to go talk to her, clear the air."

Chloe looked resigned.

"You are not going to lose me to Lana, okay?"

She nodded, but Clark could see the disbelief in her eyes.  He planted a kiss on her nose.  "I'll see you for lunch at the Planet, okay?"

"Okay."

And Clark was gone. 

+++++

Clark texted that he wasn't going to make lunch.  Something had come up.  Chloe really hoped that something wasn't Lana.  She hated feeling like this.  She hadn't felt this ridiculously insecure since high school, but it was the Clark and Lana of it all.  How could she not doubt him just a little bit?  He always ran back to Lana.

He showed up at the apartment later that afternoon to grab the photos of Green Arrow Lois had told him about.

"Who took the photos?"

"Jimmy."

"Wow, guess I'm out of the loop on that one.  He barely talks to me since finding out about us."

"Yeah, it looks like all of us are keeping secrets.  You should know better than anyone," Clark said, a bit heatedly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You knew that Lana was pregnant, didn't you?"

"Clark, before you unload your anger on me, can I just say that I think it is incredibly unfair that everyone trusts me to keep their secrets, and then they turn around and they throw me attitude for keeping someone else's secret?  Look, I'm sorry that I had to take a two-second breather from hiding the fact that you are an alien from another planet to protect someone else for a change," Chloe yelled.

Clark immediately looked contrite and pulled her into his arms.  They just stood there for a moment, allowing their tempers to cool. 

"You deserved that, ya know?"

"I know," Clark agreed.  "I'm sorry.  We agreed that you'd keep whatever Lana said between the two of you.  I just...she's trapped with him now, Chloe. Even if she leaves, he'll always have a hold on her."

"I know," Chloe continued to rest her head on Clark's shoulder.  "I'm sorry I couldn't say anything."

"It's okay," Clark rubbed his arm down Chloe's back soothingly.

"I just, I feel like I've been stretched so far holding in everyone's secrets.  My boyfriend's an alien from another planet and my best friend is his ex-girlfriend.  I told you it was complicated."

"Hey, I prefer Intergalactic Traveler to alien."

Chloe cracked a smile.

"And I don't know what I can do to help you, but I want to."

"It's not really you, Clark. It's just stressful.  Half the time I feel like our relationship is all Zoners and Luthor wrangling.  I'm just tired of it all."

"How about tomorrow night, me and you, a normal night doing whatever you want?"

"I'm going to hold you to that, Mr. Kent."  She finally pulled out of his arms, "But for now I'm late to meet Lana.  She finally returned my calls.  I only hope she lets me talk before kicking me out of her life."

"I've got to talk to the Green Arrow," Clark nodded and then pulled Chloe back in to plant a heated kiss on her lips.  "But tomorrow," he looked down at her, "you're all mine." Then, with a whoosh he was gone.

++++

Chloe opened the door to a smiling Clark who immediately pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

"Uhumm," Lois cleared her throat from her place on the couch.

Clark pulled away from Chloe, looking a tiny bit embarrassed.  "Lois was just telling me about her adventure last night."

"I don't know where you disappeared to, Smallville, but it turns out I was wrong about Oliver," Lois said, taking a sip from the cup in her hand.

"He's not the Green Arrow," Chloe said, emphatically. "Can you believe that?  Luckily, Oliver showed up when our hero was still around, but looks like you were way off base about him."  Chloe took on an even more gleeful look, "And the craziest part is he chucked a guy across an alley and then super sped away.  I mean, who does that?"

Clark's eyes grew wide as he shrugged. The man took a step toward Lois, "Good thing Oliver showed up when he did.  Then, you knew for sure."

"Oh, she knew before he showed up," Chloe said, with a slightly more sarcastic grin.

"You did?" Clark's face grew serious.  Lois nodded, grinning widely.

"Ask her how," Chloe's voice took on a saccharine sweet edge.

"How?"

"I kissed him," Lois replied.

"Isn't that romantic?" Chloe raised an eyebrow and looked at Clark briefly.  "Oh I'm sorry, Lois.  Finish the story."  Clark started to interrupt, but Chloe glared him into silence, "This is the best part."

"Well, he was holding me in his arms, and," Lois huffed a small laugh, "don't get me wrong, Ollie is a good kisser, but that Green Arrow, he could teach Ollie a thing or two." 

Lois walked to the sink and Clark felt his face redden.

"Well, I've got to run.  See you two love birds, later."

"So, were you ever going to tell me you'd kissed my cousin?" Chloe asked once she was certain Chloe was gone.

"Yes, today...sometime.  I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

Chloe laughed, giving Clark a break.  "It's okay, Clark.  I've told you before that you're a great kisser.  It's just weird that now I know you're better than Oliver Queen without actual first hand knowledge."

Clark smiled at her, "So you're not mad?"

"I get keeping someone's secret, Clark.  It would be a bit hypocritical of me to be angry about it.  "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Before we go, I've got to tell you something.  Lana came to see me.  She...she begged me to tell her the truth.  I told her I knew about the baby and wished her and Lex the best.  Nothing happened," Clark promised, "I just, I wanted you to know.  I didn't think it would be right to not say anything."

Chloe smiled sadly at him.  "I'm sorry, Clark.  I know that you're always going to have feelings for Lana and I know it can't be easy to watch her with Lex."

"It's not, but I truly do hope that he makes her happy.  She deserves that and she never would have had it with me."  He turned to Chloe, "Now, I'm going to put a moratorium on talk of anything that involves Intergalactic Travelers, Arrows (green or otherwise), and anything related to Luthor's.  So what do you, my beautiful girlfriend, want to do tonight?"

Chloe crawled into Clark's lap, "I've got some ideas."

"Oh really?"

"Yep," she planted lazy kisses down the side of his neck.  "Maybe a  quiet night in?"  Chloe's voice playful, "that is if you think you can handle me without burning the Talon down."

Clark grinned, "I dunno, you tend to test my control."

"Let's see just how far we can push it," Chloe said.  Clark was more than happy to acquiesce.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

_Labyrinth_

Chloe felt tears prick her eyes as Clark told her what the Phantom had put him through.  But the tears weren't just for the pain he'd been in.

"I thought Lana was a thing of the past," she said quietly.

"So did I," Clark admitted.  He stared into her eyes, "I..."

"I should have known, I suppose.  Lana is still your biggest weakness."  Chloe shook her head, "It was stupid of me to think this...us, would actually changed things."

"Chloe, I don't want to be with Lana."

"You can't love us both, Clark."

"I know," Clark answered truthfully.  "The truth is, I don't know what I'd do without you.  You believe in me.  In fact, in that world you were the only one to believe in me," _and she paid for it with her life. How long before that happens in the real world?_ , Clark's traitorous brain pointed out.  "I'm...you mean a lot to me Chloe, but...I think we...I need to take some time and think about this."

Chloe felt herself tense, "You mean, you're finally realizing you still love Lana.  You'll always choose her over me, won't you?"  Emotion colored her voice.

"No, that's...Chloe, that's not what this is.  This just made me face some things and I would like to think through them." _Like the fact you could die just by staying with me._

"If you're going to break up with me, Clark, just do it."  Chloe offered a rueful smile, "Leading me on just wouldn't be right."

Clark sighed.  He didn't know if that was what he wanted.  On the one hand, Chloe was comfortable and fun, but simply being friends with her put her in danger. He hated thinking it was worse because of their relationship.  He couldn't live with himself if he actually watched Chloe die because of him and his stupid secret.  "I just...I need some time, Chloe.  Can you give me that?"

Chloe nodded hesitantly.  "I guess I'll have to."

*******

_Crimson_

Chloe walked slowly up the barn stairs.  She knew what she had to say.  Really, it had been coming since she agreed to be with him. 

"Hey, Clark," she smiled tightly, "how are you feeling?"

Clark hurried over and gathered Chloe into his arms.  "Chloe, I'm so sorry.  I'm completely ashamed.  I should never have left you on Valentine's Day.  I was going to talk to you about it the next morning, but then the whole Lois thing happened and..."

"Save it," Chloe said, cutting him off.  "I think I need to do some talking." 

Clark stared guiltily at the floor.

"I'm not mad at you, Clark.  At least not for how you acted on the Red K." Chloe said sitting down onto the sofa.  "I'm angry you didn't tell me this was over."

Clark stared at her in confusion, "Who said I thought it was?  I was on Red K, I do things I don't want to do."

"You have your inhibitions lowered and strangely, you did not choose to come to your girlfriend, not to see her for anything.  Instead you made out with my cousin and then, stole your ex-girlfriend from her engagement party.  You didn't even think of me, Clark, not really.  You thought enough to yell at me, but you never thought of taking me away."  She laughed derisively at herself, "I figured when you disappeared at Valentine's that this was it.  I mean no normal guy leaves his girlfriend without a word."

Clark looked sheepish, "You looked really cozy with Jimmy and I...I couldn't help but think that you might be happier with him.  All we do anymore is argue about the Luthors or deal with the Zoners.  I just wanted you to have a good night."

"Well I did," Chloe admitted.  She sighed and patted the seat next to her. 

Clark sat down and faced her.

"This has been fun...and comfortable.  And I'll always love you, Clark.  But we can't keep doing this.  If we do, it's going to ruin what we have left.  The truth is Jimmy kissed me on Valentine's Day.  He apologized afterwards, but it made me realize something.  You have barely touched me since that phantom attacked."

Clark refused to meet her eyes.

"You're not even angry about Jimmy are you?"

"It would be a bit hypocritical of me to be, after everything."

Chloe shook her head, "No, I mean, you aren't really even jealous."

"Not like that, not anymore. I'm jealous that my best friend is going to be really happy, while I'm all alone in my barn...again."

"Best friend?" Chloe asked.

"Always.  I'm sorry, Chloe,"  Clark said.

"Don't be, I came to tell you the same thing.  I just want to be best friends again.  This has been...a dream, but it's not real, Clark."

"So we're really ending this then?"  Clark asked. 

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, I think so.  We always said we were going to try it.  And now we know," Chloe stood, heading out of the barn. 

Clark followed her, "Are you really okay with this?"

Chloe thought for a minute before answering, "I really am.  Being Clark Kent's girlfriend was good, but I think I belong firmly in the best friend/sidekick category.  It feels more...right."  Chloe got into her car,  "But don't come by the Planet for a few days.  I need to _acclimate_ to our change in status.  Can you do that?"

"Anything for you, Chlo."

Chloe smiled widely as she drove away from Clark Kent.  They'd been happy, but this wasn't a heartbreak, more of a heart clarity.  She wouldn't have to feel a twinge when she saw Clark kiss someone else.  She would never have to wonder how they would have been together.  The answer was good, but not great.  She wanted great and maybe Jimmy Olsen would help her to find it.

Clark smiled sadly as Chloe drove out of the farm.  He'd known the moment she left him the night he'd been attacked by that phantom that it was over.  She meant too much to him to keep her.  She meant more than Lana ever could and he was protecting that.   Maybe he and Chloe never should have tried to be more than friends.  Maybe they would have been better off if they'd never tried for more, but at least now, there'd be no more what if's between them. 

But he'd never regret dating her.  Chloe had been exactly what Clark had needed to show him that not every love story had to have a fairy tale ending.  Some ended with a beautiful friendship, and sometimes that was better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. The end. I just really felt like no matter how much Clark and Chloe love each other in the end, they're better friends. That's one thing he can't lose right now. And Chloe now has the what if's gone which means that she'll never have to doubt her feelings for Clark. I know it's probably not the ending most people expected. But this is the way I wish the show had done it. Thanks.


End file.
